A card sending device has been conventionally known which is provided with a hopper (card storage part) in which cards such as a magnetic card are stacked and stored and, in which a card stored in the hopper is sent out to the outside. One of this type of card sending devices has been proposed which is provided with first rollers for sending a card out from a hopper and second rollers whose carrying speed is faster than that of the first rollers for pulling out a card which is carried out from the hopper (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 5-4277).
In the structure like the card sending device described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 5-4277 in which a card is sent out from a hopper by using the rollers (the first rollers in this Reference), slip occurs between the roller and a card face which varies a carrying force for the card; thus it is difficult to stably send out a card from the hopper. On the other hand, another card sending device which is capable of stably sending out a card from a hopper has been proposed which is provided with a card sending pawl for sending a card from a hopper and rollers for pulling out the card that is sent out by the card sending pawl (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-6929). In the card sending device described in this Patent Reference, a motor for driving the card sending pawl and a motor for driving the roller are provided separately.
As described above, in the card sending device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-6929, a card is capable of being stably sent out from a hopper. However, in this card sending device, the card sending pawl and the roller are driven with separate motors and thus a structure of the card sending device becomes complicated. Further, when characteristics of a motor are varied due to temperature variation or the like, a sending speed of a card by the card sending pawl and a sending speed of the card by the roller are varied. Therefore, unless a rotational speed of the motor for driving the card sending pawl and a rotational speed of the motor for driving the roller are detected to adjust the rotational speeds of the respective motors, appropriate sending out of the card may be difficult. Accordingly, in order to appropriately send out a card, rotational speeds of the respective motors are required to detect and thus a structure and control of the card sending device become complicated.